Dia das Bruxas Macabro (OneShot)
by Katrinnae
Summary: Em depoimento, Seiya narra os acontecimentos de uma fatídica noite que seria de uma Festa de Halloween, com 'travessuras e gostosuras' com muita música e diversão. Porém, como poderia imaginar que seria a mais macabra noite onde não sabia onde terminava a realidade e o pesadelo? Fic para concurso do Blog do Fênix Dourado (tema de Halloween)


CONCURSO DE FANFICTIONS**  
BLOG DO FENIX DOURADO  
TEMÁTICA HALLOWEEN**

* * *

_Essa história se passa num mundo alternativo, onde os jovens cavaleiros são simplesmente jovens num mundo longe das batalhas contra deuses. Contudo, são jovens 'quase órfãos' esquecidos por seus pais a viverem em um internato do oriente que se tornou referência em educação, tornado crianças em verdadeiros prodígios. O segredo de seu renome, porém, estava muito além da compreensão e deste mundo. _

* * *

_**SEIYA POV**_

**- Muito bem, garoto. Pode começar explicando o que aconteceu. Não esconda NADA!**

Disse o comissário de polícia com seus olhos incisivos sobre mim. Seu nome era Shion, estava ao lado de seu investigador, Dohko. Quem imaginaria, não é? Àquela altura, nada mais me surpreendia. Estava lavado em sangue, com corte nos lábios, certamente tinha quebrado um dente, meus braços estavam arranhados e uma faixa continha o sangramento no meu antebraço feito pelos paramédicos. A minha calça estava nos trapos, o meu sapato sujo de lama e meus olhos vermelhos pelas lágrimas. Queria que ele estivesse ali, que meu irmão, Tenma, estivesse ali. Até Kouga, aquele pentelho dos infernos queria que também estivesse ali. Por alguns segundos achei que estaria morto.

**- E meus amigos? O que aconteceu com eles? E quanto...**

Tentava saber mais, é claro. Os dois cruzaram olhares e Dohko foi até uma mesa me servindo de um pouco de água que recusei. Eu tinha sede, mas não queria água, queria informações do Shun, do Hyoga, do Shiryu... e minha garganta queimou naquele momento.

**- Era para ser apenas uma festa. Uma festa de Halloween, dia das Bruxas. A escola inteira só comentava isso, há semanas. Eu sabia, eles sabiam... Por que... **

**- Conte-nos o que aconteceu, Seiya. Cada detalhe é importante. Foco nesta noite. Comece do inicio quando chegou ao salão, ok?**

Era uma festa de Halloween, um dos eventos mais esperados naquela escola. Por que? Bom, a escola estava cercado de algumas lendas e outras histórias que beirava a bizarrice com mortes estranhas e tudo mais, assombrações nos corredores que fazia muitos alunos evitarem sair à noite, e isso era razão suficiente para ficarem pregando peças nos novatos. Eu mesmo fui surpreendido diversas vezes com jogo de luzes, telefonemas estranhos com pedido de socorros que logo descobri serem nada mais que trotes.

Chega um momento que você se desliga disso e passa ignorar as evidências achando ser sempre uma grande brincadeira. E com a festa do Dia das Bruxas chegando, a coisa apenas piorava, as ditas 'brincadeiras' aumentavam. Hyoga mesmo quase morreu se não fosse o Isaak que apareceu na hora e o salvou após desmaiar com a pancada que levou quando tentaram fechar a rede da piscina. O diretor Saga deu uma chamada de atenção e criou 'zonas proibidas' na escola, mas todo mundo sempre dava um jeito...

**- Que tipo de histórias e lendas estamos falando? Recolhi alguns depoimentos, mas nada antecede a fundação que sustente isso que disse.** - indagou Dohko.

Confesso que, certa noite, sentia calafrios caminhar naquele corredor sozinho. Algumas coisas bem estranhas aconteciam como chuveiro desligar, passos no corredor sem ninguém à vista e aquela sensação de frio. Uma vez mesmo escutando rádio ouvi chiados que pareciam poltergeist (...) Claro que não comentei com ninguém, não queria ser motivo de piada! Talvez era apenas meu psicológico, mas naquela noite, a festa... As brincadeiras ganharam corpo, não se tratava de um jogo. No começo parecia que sim, mas quando percebemos, era tarde demais. Mesmo porque, quem organizou aquilo foi o secundário, a elite da escola, aqueles que ditavam as regras, os principais responsáveis pelos trotes. Como não saber que estavam a jogar com todo mundo?

_Lágrimas escorrendo na face de Seiya. Dohko ofereceu mais água, um tempo, mas o garoto queria continuar. Precisava falar, em memória de seus amigos, em memória de..._

No início daquela semana Hyoga trouxe os convites. Os cotistas, como eu, ele e Shiryu, ou os 'zuados' como Shun, jamais receberia algo assim. Sendo Hyoga popular entre as meninas e um esportista, conseguiu convite para nós, e poderíamos levar uma acompanhante por conta do concurso de fantasia e tal. Shiryu tava de rolo com Shunrei, uma menina da nossa turma, enquanto que Hyoga com tal Eira, de outra turma - e quem arranjou os convites por ela estar fazendo. Shun era uma incógnita, embora soubéssemos de seu encanto pela June, mas sua timidez era grande demais pra isso.

Quanto a mim, bom... Tinha uma pessoa, e isso era o grande problema. Ela era a 'Abelha-Rainha' da escola, uma das Patricinhas... Seu nome era Saori Kido, neta do fundador da escola. Tinha certa atração por ela desde o primeiro ano, e duvidava que quisesse ir comigo, e como esconder minha surpresa quando ela chegou a mim, do nada, me chamando? Talvez quisesse fazer ciúmes no namoradinho dela, no Julian, secundarista e de família rica e influente o bastante para controlar muitos professores, mas aceitei. Por mais que dissessem o que fosse dela, não era tudo aquilo que diziam.

Como eu disse, as brincadeiras estavam ficando perigosas, passando do limite da humilhação por muitos ali. Depois do Hyoga, houve outros casos que incluiu Shun ser amarrado no campo, com braços abertos como Cristo na cruz, nu, com um 'gay' escrito de batom no peito enquanto ele se debulhava em lágrimas. Shiryu e eu que o encontramos antes do amanhecer e virasse chacota na escola inteira. Comigo foi um banho de balde com urina que precisei de 5 banhos para tirar o cheiro. O pior foi Mihu, quem convidei primeiro para me acompanhar, que a assustaram em seu quarto com sons de correntes e fantasmagóricos, vestidos de fantasmas - que incluiu sua colega de quarto, e fazendo-a cair da janela. Se não fosse o toldo, estaria morta, mas ficou apenas hospitalizada. Diretor abafou tudo para evitar 'escândalos', mas isso porque tinha o dedo de Julian no meio.

.

.

.

O dia da festa chegou. Por um lado me sentia mal de aceitar convite de Saori, a mimadinha-fútil-patricinha que muita gente odiava. Quando a vi chorando na quadra escondido - tinha ido pra lá para jogar basquete para me distrair depois do que houve a Miho, eu a encontrei e estava disposto a sair quando ela pediu, implorou que eu ficasse e a deixei falar de sua 'pobre vida de menina rica', mas logo vi não ser apenas lamentos. Ela foi prometida a casar com Julian para que suas famílias unissem os dois impérios comerciais e de influências políticas, que todos tinham má impressão dela por ser uma Kido e que ela abominava esse nome, que queria ser ela mesma e tal... Era uma menina frágil, alguém que merecia ser defendida e viver sob uma máscara!

No outro dia, ela passou por mim sem falar, mas nem era preciso, pois vi em seu olhar que foi conciliador, em agradecimento. Eu a vi discutindo com Julian e correr, e a encontrei na quadra naquela noite onde ficamos conversando até altas horas. Foram três dias seguidos até vir o convite vindo dela. Pensei que seria para fazer ciúmes com seu namorado, sei lá. tava nem aí. Os meus amigos foram contrários, mas aceitaram quando disse que poderíamos dar uma lição em Julian naquela noite. Primeiro porque tinha o lance do Hyoga, Shun e Miho, segundo que queria colocá-lo em seu lugar porque ouvi o que ele disse a Saori... "Você não é nada sem mim!". Pff, que babaca!

A idéia era bem simples, coisa idiota... mas que ajudou a salvar minha vida ano último instante com um extra inimaginável!

O salão tava muito maneiro: penduraram aquele globo para ajudar na divulgação das luzes, muitos morceguinhos com asas de vidro que ajudava no brilho, bolas presas para serem soltas durante o baile, serpentinas e outras coisinhas a mais. O som estava sendo testado, a comida sendo colocada na mesa quando os primeiros convidados chegaram. Eu estava vestido de zumbi, criei uma maquiagem bacana seguindo a idéia de Tim Burton... Irônico, não? Shiryu estava de vampiro, pois aquele seu cabelo comprido deu um toque muito bom e Shunrei foi de sua noiva de Drácula. Hyoga estava de múmia, ficando muito bem por sinal e Eira de egípcia. A Saori não tinha idéia de como iria, e não me surpreendi de ir de Gata-Borralheira, a pobre menina que vira princesa. O Shun... bom, ele ainda estava traumatizado demais e queria que nos vingasse por ele e prometemos voltar com fotos. June o faria companhia.

Como a festa acontecia na quadra de esportes e esse dava para o pátio, criaram uma espécie de 'Corredor da Morte', alusão aqueles dos condenados. Evitei a todo custo, pois imaginava quantos trotes seriam feitos ali. Quando cheguei com a Saori, muitos olhares caíram sobre ela, e acho que todos aguardavam que ela estava aprontando alguma, inclusive eu. Julian ficou possesso! Se era esse o objetivo dela, conseguiu.

A festa transcorreu bem nas duas primeiras horas. Alguns professores estavam presentes como Milo (natação) e Camus (francês), sempre destacados e observando a distância, Aldebaran (Ed. Física), com a turma do futebol, Afrodite (Artes) cercado das meninas encantadas com sua beleza e das quais todos diziam ser gay - mas eu vi bem ele aos beijos com uma das professoras na biblioteca apesar daquela sua estranheza. O diretor Saga, acompanhado por seu irmão Kanon, também estava no salão, apenas supervisionando, preferindo ficar em sua sala. Foi quando se ouviu o primeiro grito vir do 'corredor da morte', parando todos.

Uma garota sair correndo, pintada de vermelho, e cair no salão. Demorou alguns instantes até que uma risada ecoou - HIHIHIHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA! - e do corredor sair alguns meninos vestidos de zumbis estilo _Walking Dead_, com aqueles silicones e látex, imitando olhos pendurados, boca escancarada pingando sangue e membros amputados. De repente, a grota se levantou, revelando ser Shaina. Era um trote, como era esperado. Todos caíram na risada, bateram palmas e o som voltou. Houve outros, o que me levou a seguir a caminhar pelo corredor e ver o que aprontavam após uma turma ser movida para lá.

Era um labirinto, muito bem criado e fácil de se perder. Era escuro, os desenhos bem reais feito pela turma de Arte de Afrodite que chegava a dar calafrios! Dizem que Cliff Okentos, conhecido como 'Máscara da Morte', um artista que Afrodite adora, foi a inspiração para aquelas obras. Havia cabeças adornando as paredes, e pareciam reais... reais demais!

O som estava distante, e a cada momento ouvíamos gritos acompanhados de risadas, Aquilo estava realmente incomodando. Nas primeiras vezes estava criando um clima legal, mas depois começou a me causar um desconforto. Não sei se era aquela decoração, mas estava me sentindo mal e não era o único. Até Saori estava se sentindo mal com o cheiro que estava exalando ali. Era bomba de fedor que criaram em laboratório? Aquilo era nauseante, e estava sentindo ter alucinações do tipo ver aqueles rostos de modo que não pareciam molduras sintéticas, nem sangue artificial. Quando toquei num deles, senti ainda quente. Sim, QUENTE! Era estranho. Era grosso e pegajoso. Saori também viu aquilo, aproximando os olhos, tocando na ferida no alto da cabeça. Os olhos dela se arregalaram, me puxando para sair dali quando ouvimos outro grito. Não foi como antes. Pensei estar impressionando com o que vi, mas não foi.

Atravessamos os corredores e percebemos estar perdidos, dando voltas e mais voltas quando tropecei em algo. O corredor estava simulando aquelas névoas par dar mais clima de terror, e quando vi, era Shaina, a mesma que havia criado aquela encenação no salão. estava caída, de cara para o chão. Saori a chamava, mas não tinha respostas. Quando a viramos, seus olhos estavam com a pupilas dilatadas e em seu pescoço havia um corte que a fez perder muito sangue. Por conta da névoa, não vimos que estávamos sob uma poça. Saori se apavorou, soltando-a em seguida e me abraçando.

Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Gritei, chamando por alguém, mas aquele som, aquela música no salão que ecoava distante, jamais o ouviriam. Disse para Shaina parar com aquilo, que não tinha graça, foi quando tomei seu pulso, e então me apavorei. Ela estava realmente morta! Alguém a tinha matado de verdade! Puxei a Saori dali e nos metemos no primeiro corredor que encontramos, ofegantes.

Seria que sua brincadeira provocou aquele acidente? precisávamos voltar ao salão, mas como? Estávamos perdidos naquele lugar. Depois daquilo, corremos dali e nem mais marcamos nada, apenas que estávamos no 'Inferno', segundo as pinturas das paredes artificiais criadas ali. Via o Demônio sorrir pra mim e a Morte abaixo dele, como que abençoado, com seu foice apontando para nossa direção. Eu engoli a seco e puxei Saori dali antes que ela visse aquilo.

Saori pegou o celular, mas estávamos num lugar fechado demais para receber um sinal, mas ela tentava, em vão. Queria discar para a polícia, já que isso não precisa necessariamente de um sinal por ser emergência, mas algo estava interferindo até que ela soltou o aparelho alegando receber choque. As paredes, estavam realmente dando choque, pois encostei e senti aquela leve queimação e a puxei de volta antes que encostasse.

E-Eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo. Era para ser uma festa, sei que rolaria uns trotes por parte dos amigos de Julian, até eu e meus amigos estávamos para aprontar com ele... mas matar a Shaina? Eu queria jurar ser acidente, mas estava me convencendo que não, principalmente quando cruzamos com Minos numa curva e precisei me curvar rápido com Saori antes de sermos golpeados por um taco de beisebol sujo de sangue. Ele parecia enlouquecido, totalmente chapado, sei lá.Falava coisa por coisa de mascarado com gancho. Era uma festa de Halloween, vimos muitos colegas mascarados e com armas, de mentirinha, né...

Saori tentou acalmá-lo, mas recebeu um empurrão e correu para onde saímos... Foi quando me lembrei das paredes e corri até ele. Ele me xingou aos montes e que 'eu iria me ferrar por aquilo' e escorregando, caindo de cara na parede onde recebeu uma carga elétrica que ouvi seus gritos ecoarem, gerando um apagão acompanhado de carne queimada.

Eu juro, juro que queria achar tudo aquilo um pesadelo... Se estava difícil encontrar saída antes, naquela escuridão era ainda pior. pensei ser tudo armado, pois era capaz de ouvir o som vir do salão, o que era uma brincadeira, de muito mal gosto. Saori estava em pratos, agarrada ao meu braço. Ouvimos passos e nos escondemos, sabe-se lá como, escorando na parede. A luz piscou, parecendo ter retomado a energia naquele corredor, e momento que vimos uma silhueta com o tal Cara de Gancho surgir e se virar para nós e atacar a parede, rasgando-a, para nosso desespero. Aquilo estava bem afiado. Pulamos o corpo do Minos estorricado ali, cheirando a carne queimada e cruzamos mais alguns corredores, seguindo o som que muitas vezes se confundia de um ponto a outro. Chegamos numa seção de espelhos, e aquilo ficou ainda pior, pois mostrava falsas saídas. Começava achar que aquilo jamais foi uma brincadeira de Dia das Bruxas, mas uma armação das piores.

**- Por que alguém faria isso? Sei que a escola tinha muitos grupos distintos...** - Shion tomou algumas notas - **Patricinhas, badboys, esportistas, nerds, cotistas e... Alguns bem pejorativos pelo que vejo.**

Pejorativo era pouco, era realmente uma perseguição. Julian fazia parte dos Playboys, uma variação das patricinhas da qual Saori seria parte, e grandes responsáveis pelas avacalhações que aconteciam na escola. Traçar um responsável era difícil. Quem gostava deles? nem o diretor gostava, mas estava submetido aos pais. Eu mesmo diversas vezes o procurei e nada puderam fazer, mas aquilo era diferente. Não poderia acusá-los, mesmo porque... quem mataria gente do grupo deles?

Aiacos e Shaina estavam mortos naquele corredor, poderiam demorar horas para encontrá-lo - embora o cheiro de carne-podre pudesse ajudar apesar daquela fumaça nauseante. Foi quando ouvi o som mais alto, sendo aquele o caminho de volta ao salão e trazia Saori pelas mãos, puxando-a aos prantos. nem bem saímos e senti um soco deferir em meu rosto, fazendo-me soltar dela e vendo-a ser puxada por Julian, perguntando do porque ela chorava. Naquele momento esqueci de tudo e avance sobre ele, fazendo o som parar e precisando a intervenção dos professores para nos segurar e nos tirar dali. Saori acabou nos acompanhando tamanho seu nervosismo. Hyoga e Shiryu também tentaram intervir, mas as meninas o impediram com a chegada dos professores Aldebaran, Aiolia e Shura.

Fomos colocados na sala e tentei falar o que aconteceu no corredor, Julian gargalhando com aquilo e Saori confirmando comigo para sua frustração. "Isso é muito sério!", disse Diretor Saga, mas Julian avisou que fazia parte da noite aqueles jogos como de Shaina surgir no salão dando susto. Nem mesmo quando disse sobre Aiacos acreditaram, pois no salão não houve qualquer oscilação na luz. Do certo pelo duvidoso, o diretor achou melhor conferir antes de interromper a festa e chamar a polícia. Ele saiu resmungando dizendo que aquilo estava passando dos limites.

Preciso dizer que Julian veio em cima de mim? Queria partir pra briga, e eu estava louco para acertar a cara dele desde a última que ele tinha aprontado comigo no fim do semestre passado quando tentou me ridicularizar na escola com aquele banho de mijo. Saori gritou com nós dois, mas o que nos parou foi um baque no corredor, fazendo com que nos entreolhassem e, eu, claro, seguir até a porta e trancá-la. Julian disse que aquilo foi idiota e estava pronto para virar a chave quando ouviu um solavanco na porta violento.

Ele bateu com força dizendo que ali não era hora pra aquilo quando Saori e eu vimos a silhueta, a mesma do corredor, surgir na sombra do vidro fosco da porta. Busquei uma saída rápida e vimos uma porta. Julian nada entendeu, somente quando os vidros se quebraram e alguns cacos cortaram seu rosto e ele xingar... e gritar quando eu vi o brilho da Lâmina descer sobre ele.

Saori gritou, mas viu Julian cair, com mão no ombro ferido e assustado e empurrando a cadeira em direção da porta e prendendo com o pé. Ele me mandou correr, levar a Saori, mas não podia deixá-lo ali. Tinha raiva dele, mas não a ponto de querer que morresse. Corri até a sala e empurrei a mesa para fechar o caminho e Saori ajudando-o a se levantar e fechamos a outra porta, empurrando um armário qualquer.

Busquei pelo telefone e discava para a polícia. Eu fui atendido e ficou naquela mensagem eletrônica, e quando seria atendido, a ligação foi cortada. Estávamos presos naquela sala, e o assassino já arrebentava a porta quando ouvi um chamado. Eu me armei com aquilo usado em lareira, um bastão de metal, sei lá que diabo era aquilo (atiçador de lareira?)... Até que ouvi a voz do Hyoga e de Shiryu. O gancho que atravessava a porta, sumiu. Fui eu quem me desesperei, porque ele ia matar meus amigos, e não pensei duas vezes em remover o armário e ir de encontro a eles. Eles pararam aturdidos na sala, vendo o sangue no chão e Julian ferido. Mesmo explicando, era surreal demais e acreditaram ser alguma brincadeira, mas acharam melhor acreditar. Perguntei do Diretor Saga, mas disseram que ele não voltou ao salão, e quando penso naquele baque...

**- E quanto ao diretor? O que falaram dele? Disse que ouviu um baque no corredor pouco antes de serem atacados...**

Não havia nada no corredor. nenhum sinal de sangue, de nada! Quando perguntei sobre ele para Hyoga, ele disse que nem viu o diretor voltar. Nesse meio tempo Shiryu pressionava Julian contra parede, tocando em sua ferida, fazendo-o gritar de dor, mandando-o dizer sobre aquele seu joguinho de terror... Ele disse que não sabia de nada, que tinha armado um jeito para nos zuar, mas que não sabia de nada. Ele não acreditava quando dizia que estavam mortos, dizia que eu estava mentindo. Falei da Shaina com a garganta cortada e Minos que estava apavorado antes de morrer eletrocutado. se o diretor não tinha chegado a festa, algo tinha acontecido e precisávamos avisar todo mundo.

Hyoga e Shiryu estavam assustados com as meninas, Julian estava perdendo muito sangue... mandei ele esperar na sala, mas nem eu ficaria ali... mas não podíamos ficar levando Julian pra cima e pra baixo enquanto perdia sangue, e seguimos para a enfermaria. Shiryu e Hyoga ficaram na porta tomando conta, enquanto Saori fazia um torniquete no braço de Julian quando ouviu-se passos.

Todos se encolheram, e os passos ficaram mais cautelosos, e se aproximava a cada instante. Hyoga e Shiryu se armaram com uma vassoura e uma cadeira cada um, e quando a porta foi aberta, era ninguém menos que o professor Afrodite, acendendo as luzes e se surpreendendo com aquilo, ficando para assustado com o ferimento em Julian sobre o que tinha acontecidos e que seria preciso levar pontos. Cobrava explicação, e eu até estava a dizer quando ele abria o armário e cuspiu sangue, vendo o sangue jorrar e o gancho preso em seu abdômen e rasgando-o para cima, sendo empurrado até uma mesa com vidros e outros remédios enquanto agonizava.

Shiryu apenas arremessou a cadeira mandando que corrêssemos. Tudo que estava diante deles era jogado naquele maníaco que só avançava. Mas aquela sua máscara impedia que o ferisse e mesmo víssemos seu rosto, e usava uma capa que lembrava a Morte da pintura no corredor, faltando apenas o foice, mas usava um gancho, e depois que vi que era serrilhado. Puxei a Saori, ela puxando Julian... Hyoga vinha atrás, chamando por Shiryu que ficou preso na sala quando a porta se fechou. Ouvimos seu grito para corrermos, buscarmos ajuda. A última coisa que vi foi o sangue embaixo da porta enquanto descíamos as escadas.

Estávamos no terceiro pavimento, a festa acontecia no primeiro, no térreo. Ninguém sabia o que estava acontecendo. nem mesmo nós sabíamos, apenas que estavam atrás de nós, e porque? Estavam atrás de Julian, com certeza, e agora atrás de nós por queima de arquivo, estava certo disso, mas não era momento de apontarmos culpados, mas de garantir nossa vida, chegar ao salão vivos. A música continuava alta, sem parar. gritar era inútil àquela altura, ma suma vez lá, tínhamos alguma chance. E foi quando chegamos no segundo pavimento, onde ficava as salas de aula, vazias. Eu esperava que encontrasse alguém ali, sabe, transando, que se dane! Poderia ajudar.

Entramos numa sala qualquer, trancamos a porta e colocamos Julian embaixo da mesa do professor. Saori estava em prantos. Por mais que estivesse desapontada, não queria deixá-lo ali sozinho, nem eu poderia deixá-la ali. Eu sei que nos falamos naquela semana, mas há muito já a sondava na escola. Não poderia somente deixá-la ali... Foi quando Hyoga se ofereceu. Ele estava abalado demais com o que aconteceu a Shiryu e não deixaria que nada acontecesse a Julian, mas implorando para que Saori e eu chegássemos ao salão e avisasse a todos do perigo. Não achava que daria certo, achariam que era mais um trote, mas tentaríamos.

Deixamos os dois, após Saori muito hesitar e saímos da sala após confirmar o corredor vazio. Ela havia tirados os sapatos e a meia-fina para não deslizar pelo corredor e seguíamos até a escada quando o vimos sair de uma das salas, atacando de modo voraz e seu gancho agarrando na parede. Saori e eu não podíamos voltar pelo corredor, tínhamos que tirá-lo dali. Corremos sem descanso, puxando-a quando chegamos no fim do corredor, com para-peito voltado para a área fechada da piscina, o menos uns 10m abaixo de nós. "Precisamos pular!', eu disse. Ele corria em nossa direção. Não hesitei em subir no parapeito, puxando a Saori e caindo até à piscina.

Era bem funda, afinal, usava para treino de saltos ornamentais. Alcancei a superfície buscando pela Saori, vendo-a no meio da piscina e nadando até ela, para pegá-la, mergulhando... Foi quando ouvi o som das engrenagens e estremeci. Estavam cobrindo piscina. precisava subir rápido com ela, mas não tivemos tempo suficiente pra isso, pois ela chegou cobriu a mim e a Saori, e mesmo que nadasse, não teria tempo. O meu nado não era tão rápido. Não tinha nada comigo que pudesse ajudar a rasgar aquilo, e fiquei apenas arranhando em vão, o fôlego meu e de Saori acabando quando ouvimos novamente as engrenagens e dois mergulhos. Fomos puxados para cima e vi Shun no painel. June havia apanhado Saori e Hyoga havia me puxado pra cima. Ele era realmente rápido.

Demorei para pegar fôlego, e entender o que Shun fazia ali. Era coincidência demais! Não havia tempo do assassino descer e mexer no painel, ou mesmo adivinhar que pularíamos dali. Confesso que fui em cima de Shun, que se intimidou com minha ameaça, e somente não fui em cima dele porque Hyoga me segurou, enquanto Saori pedia pra parar e amparada por June. Shun estava assustado, pois nem mesmo viu quem era, somente que dois haviam pulado na piscina assustando ele e June que optaram por sair do quarto e ficarem na piscina, onde ao menos poderiam ouvir o som da festa distante...

Nenhum deles entendeu o que acontecia até virem a piscina ser coberta e ele agindo rápido. Já Hyoga, desceu as escadas ao nos ver pulando, às costas do assassino, temendo o pior. Estava molhado, por completo! Tentar explicar o que acontecia era confuso, pois nem mesmo eu sabia dizer o que acontecia. Tudo tinha virado de ponta cabeça durante uma festa... O que começou uma brincadeira se transformou numa... numa corrida de sobrevivência enquanto se divertiam no salão?

.

.

.

**- Sei que está cansado, que gostaria de descansar, mas precisamos fechar o que estava narrando. Acha que pode continuar?** - perguntou o comissário de polícia me olhando,e eu apenas acenei. Queria deitar com aquilo fora da minha cabeça. Apenas pedi mais água, dada pelo investigador Dohko. **- Ok! Então estavam você, a Srta. Saori, June, Hyoga e Sun próximos à piscina, certo? Por que não seguiram até o salão e pediram ajuda?**

Era o mais inteligente, verdade. Precisaríamos contornar o pátio até o salão, já que acabamos de seguir para o outro lado e o acesso direto para o salão era uma grande parede e sua saída estava do outro lado. O que precisávamos era de um telefone, e havia nos corredores, até mesmo no pátio... foi quando Shun lembrou-se de Ichi, o faxineiro da escola. Corremos dali, Hyoga escorregando porque estava molhado e mergulhara com sapato e tudo. As bandagens já estavam soltas, mas ele nem estava interessado em tirar aquilo. Precisávamos avisar alguém.

Por incrível que pareça, nenhum telefone funcionava naquele lugar. Estavam mudos, como aquele da sala do diretor. Esse era aquele dos corredores. Saori e June buscavam alguma ajuda pelos corredores quando ouviram passos acompanhado de sons metálicos, como se alguém arranhasse a parede... e o assassino usava um maldito gancho! Largamos o telefone e corremos, mas com Hyoga molhado, tudo ficava difícil porque deixava nosso rastro. Foi quando ele se ofereceu para servir de isca, levando-o para um lado enquanto nós chegássemos à pista alertando aos professores e alunos do que acontecia. Shun não queria, dizendo ser arriscado, mas Hyoga o convenceu e correu em direção contrária do corredor.

O som do salão mostrava que estávamos perto, e agora era preciso apenas atravessar o parque. Uma vez ali, estávamos salvo. Saori, porém, queria mais uma tentativa de fazer uma ligação com o telefone do pátio... e por incrível que pareça, estava com linha. Ela discava o número da polícia, caindo naquelas chamadas eletrônicas quando sentiu alguma coisa. Shun, June e eu estávamos vigiando à nossa volta. Vai que o assassino apareceria de repente? Foi quando ouvimos a Saori gritar, recuando até cair no gramado e apontar para o alto. O telefone ficava próximo as árvores que tinha ali, e o que vimos foi o Hyoga, pendurado ali, pelas bandagens que envolvia seu corpo... enforcado.

Shun foi o que mais gritou enquanto puxávamos ele, e tempo suficiente para não receber um golpe que levei no ombro, rasgando com a ponta do gancho. Eu gritei naquele momento, caindo com Shun. Receberia outro golpe se não fosse Saori arremessando seu sapato, junto de June para distraí-lo enquanto eu gritei para que corressem, tempo que usei para dar uma rasteira naquele filho da puta e me atracar a ele. Gritei para o Shun correr com as meninas. Foi quando senti um soco ser deferido em meu rosto e eu cair para o lado cuspindo sangue, sentindo um peso sobre mim e o brilho da lâmina vir descendo quando ouvi um estampido... BANG! O cara voou do meu lado, caindo. Outros disparos foram feitos, mas o desgraçado conseguiu fugir. Quando olhei, vi que era Julian... muito pálido, banhado em sangue, sorrindo de maneira idiota e caindo.

Não me interessava a origem da arma, e sim que agora eu tinha alguma arma. Nunca atirei com uma, mas era alguma coisa. Julian deve ter acertado o cara, pois vi o sangue no chão na direção em que ele correu. Julian apenas me entregou a arma, dizendo que deveria salvar Saori e qualquer outra coisa que não ouvi. Ele tinha perdido sangue demais, e ainda se esforçou arriscando-se até ali e me salvou... E de pensar que aprontaríamos uma boa com ele naquela noite.

**- A arma que ele trazia estava registrado em nome de Kanon Goldsaint, irmão do diretor Saga e seu estojo foi encontrado caído na sala do diretor.** - disse Shion.

Aquilo não me interessava! O que me interessava era que ia descarregar aquela arma no desgraçado por matar Shiryu, Julian, Hyoga... quem sabe até matou o diretor? Se bem que não havíamos encontrado qualquer vestígio de sangue... E quando pulamos na piscina, ele não tinha como correr até lá e ligar o painel... Eu comecei a somar e achei aquilo até absurdo. Os dois irmãos os assassinos? Nem pensar! Por que matariam alunos? E como e quando entraram no Corredor da Morte se bem os vi... Não, eu vi o diretor, não o seu irmão próximo ao palco. Mas aquele sobre mim, não parecia tão grande. Mas, eu estava tão assustado que já nem sabia mais nada... então corri para o salão, ouvindo a música, e mais bizarro achei ali...

Como ninguém ouvi aquele grito da Saori ou os tiros? Ao menos um poderia ter ouvido, alguém fora do salão, sei lá! Talvez estivesse pensando demais na hora errada, mas aquilo estava ficando estranho demais. Corri até certa parte quando pensei naquilo, depois fui andando de maneira cautelosa. Atravessei o curto corredor até o salão e, para minha surpresa...

Cara! O som tava rolando sem parar, parecia tudo tão animado... Haviam soltado as bolas que foram amarradas mais cedo junto de confetes e serpentinas, e o que vi foram todos caídos no chão. desmaiados? Mortos? Eu não sei. Até o DJ Rada estava caído sobre a grade, o restante dos professores no palco e próximo as barracas, as luzes piscando sem parar com seus efeitos, deixando a visibilidade quase zero com aquela fumaça adocicada e... nauseante. Era a mesma do corredor. Foi quando senti meus reflexos lentos, tudo rodar diante de mim.

Fui até a mesa de bebidas, onde me apoiei, e jogando água no rosto para não me permitir cair desacordado, e quase escorreguei, no que vi ser sangue. Sim, havia sangue no chão. Não eram todos, mas alguns corpos estavam sujos de sangue. Eu estava começando a me desesperar quando cai sobre Aiacos e Violate, o casal 'encrenca' da escola. Ao seu lado estava Yuzuriha, e nunca pensei que seu echarpe poderia ser tão conveniente... Levantei com dificuldade e molhei seu echarpe, enrolando na cabeça, na altura do rosto, sobretudo contra o nariz, impedindo de aspirar aquilo. Tenma me ensinou aquilo quando a casa pegou fogo. Evitava que aspirasse a fumaça, e estava surtindo efeito.

Removi algumas vezes somente, chamando por Saori, por June e Shun. Aquele som alto não ajudava muito. O que fiz foi doideira, mas atirei contra o som, umas três vezes até que desse curto e desligasse, terminando aquela barulheira infernal. Mas aquilo não adiantou muito, pois continuava a chamar e não receber respostas. Estava já no meio do salão e pisando em algo que instalou. Era um pedacinho de vidro que reconheci ser das asinhas de morcego pendurados. Aquilo foi uma grande arma, pois muitos tinham se ferido, ou quem sabe até mortos. E não apenas isso, era algo branco que estava no chão e que arrisquei pegar, um cheiro forte de amoníaco e azedo...

Limpei na roupa e continuei andando, quando ouvi o som ecoar novamente, desta vez mais fraco. Olhei para o som e ainda estava desligado, foi quando me dei conta do telão rodando imagens dos alunos. Tinha eu naquela tela. Foi uma gravação naquele primeiro mês, de 'ambientação escolar'. Fizeram entrevistas com a gente, perguntando de nossa ansiedade para o próximo ano. Vi Yuzuriha, Aiacos e Violate com seus amigos que incluía Minos... Shaina ao lado de Saori que evitava dar entrevistas desviando-se enquanto a outra parecia bem à vontade enquanto Julian chamava por sua atenção. Sorento no laboratório, Khrishna e Shaka discutindo teorias budistas, os professores Milo e Aldebaran falando dos esportes, a sala dos professores com todos eles fazendo votos de boas aulas e Afrodite o mais entusiasmado porque prometeu levar todos ao Louvre na viagem com professor de língua, Camus... Cada vez que um deles surgia eu olhava o salão e vendo todos caídos, até que a voz do diretor Saga, ao lado de Kanon surgiram falando da instituição. Seria possível?

As luzes do salão se acenderam, pausando as luzes psicodélicas. Ouvi palmas ecoarem ao fundo e a imagem do assassino no palco, acompanhado de uma segunda surgindo na entrada. Realmente, eram dois, e eu não teria tempo, muito menos mira para acertá-los. Estavam vestidos iguais à Morte, o capuz cobrindo o rosto criando uma sombra que não permitia ver nada, além da luva e do foice. Apontei a arma na direção de ambos, de um lado a outro, sem saber o que fazer. Foi quando ouvi um riso, e aquilo me assustou. Aquilo me assustou DEMAIS! Que tipo de brincadeira era aquela? Sem que percebesse, eu abaixei a arma, olhando para aquele em direção da porta e meus olhos caindo para o chão... o rastro molhado.

.

.

.

**- Surpreso, Seiya? Poxa, juro que não queria que chegasse a isso, mas não nos deu alternativa.**

Vi o Hyoga tirar o capuz e sorrir cinicamente pra mim, piscando enquanto brincava com o gancho nas mãos. Eu balancei a cabeça confuso, socando-a para entender aquilo. Voltei-me para o palco e vi Shiryu também remover o capuz. O que diabo era aquilo? Perguntei, olhando um e para outro.

**- Surpreso porque eu estava enforcado na árvore?** - o Hyoga pegou a bandagem que o envolvia ainda e simulando uma forca, a cabeça pendurada. **- O seu forte nunca foi pensar, né, Seiya? Ilusão de ótica, e não esqueça que sei controlar muito bem a respiração. **

E o Shiryu? Ele ficou na sala onde o professor Afrodite morreu. Eu vi o sangue na porta, como poderia...

**- Bom, o professor viadinho deu trabalho, mas serviu bem ao propósito...** - respondeu Shiryu ainda bem simples e piscando... e sorrindo.

Aquilo era sério mesmo ou eu estava caído no gramado sonhando aquilo após a pancada na cabeça? Não fazia sentido... Os dois estavam na porta quando Afrodite foi atacado, rasgado e empurrado contra as mesas. Aquilo me fez subir um frio na espinha, fazendo com que levantasse a arma, as mãos trêmulas em direção de Shiryu que levantou a mão em defesa. Virei-me para Hyoga quando ouvi que se mexeu e pisando naqueles caquinhos de vidro. Foi quando perguntei por Saori. Olhava para os dois e perguntava da Saori, e aquilo fez os dois fecharem a cara.

**- Está vendo, Shiryu? Ele pergunta daquela vadia! E June, Seiya? O que aconteceu com June? E o Shun? Não está preocupado com Shun?**

Sim, os dois haviam levado a Saori. Perguntei pelos dois mirando a arma um e para outro, recuando enquanto os dois se fechavam diante de mim como dois predadores acuando a presa. Foi quando senti um assovio próximo ao ouvido e um frio nas costas.

**- Calma, Seiya... Estou desapontada contigo. Então a Saori significa mais pra você que eu? Oh, fiquei magoada, sabia?**

Era a voz de June, e meu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Ela estava envolvida naquilo, e minha reação foi se virar, resultando em levar uma joelhada no estômago pouco antes dela arrancar a arma de minha mão e apontar para mim, caído no chã ainda pisou sobre meu ombro ferido e me empurrando enquanto eu gritava "POR QUE!?", e foi quando vi Shun vindo com Saori, amordaçada, chorando. Diferente dos três, ele parecia amedrontado.

**- Por que? Você nos pergunta porque? tem idéia do que essa vadia fez com cada um de nós?** - disse Hyoga olhando pra mim e depois para Saori que tentava falar, mas a fita em sua boca a impedia. **- Essa vadia brincou com a gente a vida inteira! Shiryu e eu crescemos como dois irmãos naquele maldito orfanato da organização Kido, junto com outros com qual ela gostava de 'brincar' Seiya. E adivinha quem era seus brinquedinhos? Isso mesmo, nós! **

**- Ela fez o que queria com cada um, nos responsabilizava por tudo!** - continuou Shiryu - **Era uma humilhação atrás da outra até que... que uma brincadeira dela... um joguinho, Seiya... Ela matou um 'irmão' nosso... Ela matou o Jabu! O que acha que aconteceu? Nada! Disseram que foi um acidente, ela mandada pra longe assim como nós que nos separamos para que nada fosse dito. **

**- E então, Shiryu e eu nos encontramos na Internet e fizemos de tudo para vir para cá. Afinal, é pra cá que todas as crianças 'ricas' vem, não é? Tentamos três anos seguidos e conseguimos, e conhecemos Shun e June.** - O sorriso de Hyoga era quase insano.

**- Shun era alvo preferido de todo mundo na escola... Sabe disso, não é mesmo, Seiya?**

Vi o Shiryu se aproximando de mim, com mesmo brilho insano do Hyoga em seu olhar, o sorrido convencido.

**- Quando chegamos na escola conhecemos o Shun... perseguido pela turminha de Julian e seus amiguinhos, e junto de sua namorada eram os deuses da escola, imperando sobre tudo e sobre todos. Mas houve um que ousou confrontá-los, e adivinha quem foi? Irmão de Shun. E onde ele está? Excursão da escola! PÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉM! ERRADO! Está numa cama de hospital em coma por brincadeirinha da turma de Aiacos, Minos e Rada. Pagaram muito bem a família do Shun, mas ninguém pagou por isso, nem com uma expulsão. NADA! Estou mentindo, June?**

Voltei-me de Shiryu para June, que assentia, chorando de raiva, a arma ainda virada pra mim.

**- Saori acabou com a minha reputação na escola, Seiya... Há dois anos ela disse pra todo mundo que eu era uma vadia e dormia com os rapazes do basquete, chegando usar Minos para gravar nós dois juntos e jogar na rede da escola. Não tem um dia que não entro na sala, no laboratório, biblioteca sem que me chamem de vadia, ou encontrar camisinhas e outros brinquedinhos no meu armário... e tudo por que? Por que ela não gostava de mim! Consegue entender isso? Se existe uma vadia nessa escola, não sou eu... É ELA!**

Eu via Shun segurar Saori em prantos, desesperada, tentando gritar falar, qualquer coisa. Eu havia ouvido muitas histórias dela, mas ela pareceu tão diferente naquele dia, longe daquele monstro que estavam pintando diante de mim.

**- Tudo estava combinado Seiya... Não contamos de vir com ela! Com tantas garotas, por que LOGO ELA!?**

Eu via o Hyoga quase espumando pela boca enquanto apontava para Saori. Eu estava zureta com tudo aquilo, olhando à minha volta, pensando em como escapar daquilo. Eu já havia me levantando, mas ainda estava agachado, chorando de nervoso e de medo, olhando para o Shun angustiado. Já nem mais estava ouvindo o que Hyoga dizia, mas olhando para Shun suplicante, pedindo ajuda. Ele não era uma má pessoa...

**- E foi quando combinamos tudo nas férias. Shun preferiu ficar na escola assim como June. Shiryu e eu praticamente moramos aqui e planejamos tudo com cuidado... exceto o acidente de Mihu que tivemos que improvisar. **

O acidente da Mihu? Eu olhei Hyoga assustado, e ele riu daquilo contando que foi ele quem a assustou quando saiu do banheiro e a fez correr para o quarto escuro. Naquela época dividia o quarto com outra garota que tinha um jeito gótico, facilitando o susto com suas caveiras e outros bagulhos sinistros que deixaram Miho ainda mais assustada a ponto de subir na cama e escorregar caindo pela janela do quarto andar - e salva pelo toldo da feira que tinha ocorrido naquela tarde.

**- Eu juro que acreditava que deixaria de vir após saber que sua companheira de baile sofreu um acidente, facilitando demais nossa vida. Afinal, era nosso amigo, estava com a gente contra essa elite nojenta e queríamos preservá-lo de tudo isso... Até que o vimos chegar com Saori.**

**- Não parou pra pensar, Seiya, do porque ela se aproximou e chamou VOCÊ para vir com ela?**

Realmente, aquilo era estranho. Eu não havia me atentado isso, apenas que queria estar com ela ali. Conversamos naquela noite, ela parecia assustada... Ela teria usado ele? Seiya a olhou, e ela o olhava também, fechando os olhos, deixando mais lágrimas caírem.

**- Isso mesmo, Seiya. Ela estava usando você! Achou que vindo contigo, não faríamos nada com ela... Bom, ela não sabia que éramos Shiryu e eu, mas ela deveria estar suspeitando... Ela o chamou para se garantir, daí aconteceu aquilo no ambulatório e ela desligou o desconfiômetro... **

**- E só voltou a desconfiar quando me viu na árvore...** - sorriu Hyoga, rindo escandalosamente **- A cara dela foi tudo! Começou a gritar e pronta pra falar quando June calou sua boca puxando-a dali. E Shiryu precisou agir rápido. Deixaríamos desmaiado apenas, mas Julian precisava bancar o herói. Quem diria... **

Aquilo estava me deixando enojado, de boa! Aquilo era o plano deles? Então não era apenas jogar com Julian, mas com todos ali? Era matar todo mundo? Eu deixei o meu pensamento ganhar voz, e ouviu Hyoga dizer se tinha pena daqueles que nos chamavam de cotistas, que nos desprezavam e ignoravam o que fazia com a gente. Nem os professores salvavam. Falaram que os procurou, mas nada podiam fazer, e o diretor que disse que tomaria providência, nada tinha feito.

Foi quando perguntei sobre o que aconteceu a eles. Os dois riram, pois um foi jogado no poço do elevador, e deveria estar morto ou muito machucado, enquanto o diretor que saiu da sala, ao menos esse tiveram a sorte de saber que quebrou o pescoço ao cair da escada e que esconderam numa das salas. Aquela preocupação era de menos, pois tinham planos de fugirem dali em deixar um único rastro, a começar pela presença deles: nenhum registro na escola, digitais e nem mesmo a aparição no vídeo. Até desconfiarem, estavam longe, com dinheiro do Shun que patrocinaria a viagem após ajudarem a vingar seu irmão e ele... e por que ele estava tão amedrontado?

Mihu e Ikki estavam no hospital, todos no salão inconscientes a mortos, incluindo professores. Haviam cometido um massacre por vingança e ódio à Saori? Não, o que eles queriam era acabar com o nome Kido, e ele apenas era um bônus? Não, agora eu seria o responsável! Sim, queria colocar a minha responsabilidade naquilo, e para isso preservaram Saori, porque a s minhas digitais estavam na arma e June estava de luva, mirando já para ela.

Shun a soltou após June gritar com ele, arfando, parecendo que teria um ataque enquanto Saori tentava se soltar. Eu nem sei o que me moveu naquele momento, apenas que fui sobre June com tudo, fazendo-a atirar num lugar qualquer, Shun procurou abrigo, enquanto Hyoga e Shun foram em cima de mim enquanto brigava pela arma com June. Mais um disparo foi dado e acertando Shiryu na altura da barriga, fazendo-o cair de dor. Hyoga foi ao seu encontro e June, conseguiu desvencilhar de mim com a arma. Eu tinha o ombro machucado, né? Ela estava pronto para atirar quando Shun foi em cima dela, sendo jogado contra uma pilastra e recebendo dois tiros da June... no peito. Preciso dizer que ela se desesperou? Hyoga gritou!

Eu não esperei mais nada! Puxei a Saori comigo para corrermos dali. Soltei as mãos dela que estavam com uma corda já frouxa e ela tirou o adesivo da boca, pedindo desculpas e dizendo que era mentira meio a lágrimas. Foi quando ouvimos mais disparos e vendo Hyoga atrás de nós dois. Fugimos para o teatro da escola, onde os cenários e tudo mais serviria para nos esconder... Se não fosse meu ombro sangrando e que eu deixava marcado no chão. O meu sangue quente fazia o sangue descer ainda mais.

**- EU NÃO QUERIA MATAR VOCÊ SEIYA. VOCÊ ERA NOSSO AMIGO. NOSSO AMIGO! VOCÊ NOS TRAIU POR ESSA VADIA!?**

Ouvia o Hyoga gritar, enquanto Saori e eu andávamos por entre os cenários amontoados e, de repente, pisar sobre uma buzina luminosa que denunciou a nossa posição, ouvindo mais de seus disparos. Já deveriam ser uns 9-10 disparos. Eu poderia não saber atirar, mas sei reconhecer uma arma pelos filmes e aquela era que usava esses cartuchos, e elas tem o que... 15 balas? Enfim! Sei que ele deu mais um disparo e um painel caiu, deixando-nos a mercê dele. Apenas me meti na frente de Saori fazendo-se de escudo. Nunca vi o Hyoga com o olhar mais insano na minha vida!

**- Entrega ela, Seiya... e deixo você viver. Eu só quero foder essa vadia! Queremos incinerá-la como ela fez com Jabu... É, ela causou um incêndio que o deixou morrer queimado porque não quis contar para o vovozinho que o trancou no armário com seu joguinho de esconde-esconde. ** - eu o vi gargalhar mais uma vez, engatilhando a arma. **- Vou contar até três, Seiya, ou vou atirar nos dois... 1. **

Tentei dialogar, mantendo-me frente a Saori e olhando o que estava diante de mim. Eu não poderia ser o melhor aluno, mas era bom numa coisa: de bola! Estava pronto para entrar no time da escola, e só teria uma chance naquele momento e teria de ser preciso. Encarava Hyoga olho a olho, e foi num piscar de olhos que chutei aquela maldita buzina em sua direção, apenas para dar tempo dele se abaixar e corrermos, mas aconteceu algo que nem mesmo eu pensei...

Hyoga se abaixou, e a buzina atingiu um botão que ligou o exaustor do ventilador que era usado no cenário para criar ventos. Meio ao escuro e tanta coisa amontoada, não percebi aquilo, somente quando senti o vento e uma das bandagens do Hyoga ser puxada, e justamente aquela próxima ao pescoço que ele brincou de enforcamento. O puxão e a velocidade da hélice, puxaram com tamanha violência que nos fez ouvir apenas um 'crack!', e vê-lo com a cabeça pendida e olhos abertos ao quebrar o pescoço. Lamentei, pedindo perdão, mas era ele... ou eu.

Tomei a arma e vendo Saori me olhar, chorosa. Será que ela acreditou que fosse atirar nela?

**- Eu não matei ele, Seiya. Eu gostava do Jabu, ele era meu único amigo naquele lugar. E-Eu... Eu não fui uma boa garota, mas Jabu foi diferente comigo e me fez ver no que estava me tornando quando o vi machucado quando... quando... quando o fiz brincar de cavalinho, e ainda assim não disse ao meu avô que fui eu. Começamos a... nos conhecer... e estava no escritório do meu avô quando o ouvi chegar e... e eu o escondi no armário. Não vi que derrubei um isqueiro do meu avô e iniciou um incêndio. Eu tentei avisar, mas ninguém me ouviu e acharam que eu o tinha trancado lá, mas é mentira... eu juro! Não tem um dia que não me culpe disso. **

E na escola? As acusações de June, o que Shun falou pra mim naquele almoço? Saori disse que falou com o diretor, mas a cada um daqueles alunos eram sócios de seu avô, e punir seus filhos não seria algo 'inteligente a se fazer' já que eles financiavam tudo aquilo e pagavam bolsas dos cotistas como eu, Hyoga e Shiryu. June a odiava não por isso. O vídeo foi gravado pelos meninos, mas ela nem teve conhecimento disso, apesar de Shaina ajudar na divulgação. O diretor e seu irmão abafaram o caso e ela estava pronta para denunciar quando o Julian a ameaçou, dizendo que a sociedade com seu avô terminaria e que uma grande dívida seria cobrada. O casamento deles nada mais era que um jogo de interesses, e ela queria pedir socorro, mas a quem? Todos a odiavam!

Naquela noite, ela fugiu e estava pronta para se matar. Eu percebi a corda que usávamos na ginástica içada, mas nem mesmo me importei com aquilo. Ela havia se escondido achando ser um professor quando me viu, chamando para conversar e pedindo ajuda. Ela não tinha idéia do que estavam planejando, embora sempre via os quatro juntos como se planejassem algo, e naquela noite, meio ao medo do que acontecia, acreditou ser uma peça do pessoal. Não acreditava em vingança até ver Hyoga e Shiryu contarem tudo no salão.

Na verdade, eu não sabia se deveria acreditar nela, mas sabia que o que fizeram era errado. Verdade ou não, não permitiria que a matassem. Se os telefones não funcionavam ou acreditassem que era um trote, a verdade é que não tinha sinal de polícia. Precisávamos avisar do pessoal, e saímos do teatro, esquecendo-me completamente de June. Ela tinha atirado no Shun, ficado com ele e largado a arma, pego pelo Hyoga que avançou sobre nós até ali. Quando saímos, só tive tempo de empurrar Saori para o chão, recebendo o golpe de June que portava um taco de beisebol, avançando co m tudo sobre mim.

Na boa, aprendi a não bater em mulher, e estava desviando de June que me xingava por feito ela matar o Shun. Eu engoli a seco. Shun era um bom garoto, um covarde que foi persuadido e influenciado por aqueles três doentes. Aí eu fiquei com raiva, muita raiva! Segurei no seu braço e no outro que tentou me arranhar, mas não impedi que ela me desse uma joelhada... bem sabe aonde. Caí ajoelhado e June estava pronto para dar uma porrada na cabeça quando vi os cabelos roxos de Saori passarem por mim.

As duas rolaram no chão, e rolaram tanto e desceram um desnível que havia próximo ali, uma ribanceira. Eu hesitei ainda, porque doía bastante, mas fui até elas, com dificuldade. Agora eu tinha um ombro ferrado e o saco quase arrebentado por aquela joelhada. As duas se atracavam feio, com June xingando Saori de vadia e o quanto a invejava de sua vida, que destronaria a 'abelha-rainha' quando perdeu o equilíbrio. Saori recebeu dois tapas que arranharam sua face, e foi quando ela revidou um soco que fez June girar, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo num buraco que estava coberto por madeira e folhas da árvore. Era uma espécie de cisterna, bem fundo. Ouvimos o grito de June, que logo silenciou após um baque. Chamamos por ela, mas não houve respostas.

.

.

.

**- June desmaiou ao cair no poço, e a pouca água que havia serviu para ela morrer... afogada. Encontramos o corpo de Hyoga onde disse, e também do diretor numa das salas de aula, junto com o faxineiro Ichi. Este foi asfixiado e o diretor o pescoço quebrado, possivelmente numa queda. O seu irmão foi encontrado no fosso e está hospitalizado, em caso grave. Alunos e professores devem tomar alta nos próximos dias, foram intoxicados com gás, alguns colegas feridos e dopados com uma droga sintética que ainda não sabemos o que é contido nas bolas.**

O investigador explicava tudo, junto com o comissário de polícia. Eu era um herói? Por que não me sentia assim? Eu ainda me sentia um monstro pelo que fiz, por mais que dissessem que não. Vi Tenma no reflexo do espelho me esperando do lado de fora, junto de Kouga e de meus pais. Ainda havia mais uma pessoa: Saori.

**- Não tem que se preocupar com ela Seiya...**

Não, eu tinha. Lembrar de Saori, de seu abraço naquela noite, de suas lágrimas, de sua voz embargada. Eu chorei naquele momento na sala. Baixei a cabeça e soquei a mesa. O comissário não se assustou, apenas pediu que bebesse mais água. A raiva que sentia crescer em mim, foi como daquele momento, e quando olhei as minhas mãos...

Voltamos para o salão, de modo a encontrar algum celular, qualquer coisa que pudesse nos ajudar a ligar para a polícia. Encontramos com um dos professores, e foi Saori quem ligou. Deixei a cargo dela enquanto tentava discar e a ouvi falar com a polícia. Fui ao encontro de Shun. realmente estava morto, assim como Shiryu que recebeu um tiro na altura do estômago. para a minha surpresa, ele ainda estava vivo, agonizando muito. Ele me viu, e chorava. Falava baixinho, e quando em aproximei e ouvi ele dizendo, arregalei os olhos. Saori se aproximou de mim e desligando o telefone, dizendo que a polícia já estava a caminho. Eu a olhei assustado, e ela estranhou, olhando para mim e para Shiryu que riu baixinho e deu seu último suspiro.

**- O que foi, Seiya? Por que está me olhando assim?** - indagou ela, com um olhar bem diferente de há poucos minutos.

Eu me levantei e pedi o telefone, ela me olhando desconfiada e dizendo que a bateria tinha acabado enquanto eu insistia que me entregasse o telefone.. Ela riu nervoso, e não percebeu quando avancei arrancando o telefone, conferindo o número e discando. A chamada estava para a mansão Kido, e quando me voltei para ela, ouvi um disparo, pegando de raspão minha perna, e que não cai por me apoiar na pilastra. Perguntei do porque daquilo.

**- Seiya, você é diferente deles, devo admitir. tem bom coração como o Shun, mas tem maior iniciativa! Shiryu e Hyoga me odiavam mesmo, mas não pelas razões que eles disseram. Eles mentiram numa coisa: ele me amam, Seiya... me amavam na verdade. **

Eu a vi suspirar, piscar com aquele jeito orgulhoso e indiferente, de descaso sabe... Onde estava aquela menina temerosa, amedrontada que estava comigo?

**- Eu conheceria aqueles dois anos luz daqui, em outra dimensão, outro mundo, qualquer lugar. Sempre foram uns idiotas, mas quem imaginaria que serviriam para alguma coisa, né? Shun mesmo era um grande idiota... Depois do que aconteceu ao seu irmão, Ikki, era fácil persuadi-lo. Sabia que ele está internado numa das clínicas de meu avô? Quando vi aqueles dois, e aquela piranha, sempre juntos, suspeitei que tramavam alguma coisa assim... Claro, não isso. Ousados, não? Bastou ameaçar desligar os aparelhos e Shun cantou como um passarinho... hahahaaaa!**

Ela riu de maneira irritante, brincando com os cabelos. A maneira como ela segurava a arma diante de mim era ainda mais impressionante. Ela tinha habilidade, e aquele primeiro tiro ela errou propositalmente, e aquilo realmente estava me assustando. Começava achar que, logo, todos se levantariam e que tudo era uma grande brincadeira - e como me enganar com Hyoga tendo o pescoço quebrado no teatro? Aquilo estava longe de ser uma mentirinha.

**- Sabendo de tudo, EU pude pensar tudo também, unindo o útil ao agradável, começando a livrar-me de Julian. Odiava ele, mas confesso que o casamento com ele teria seu lado lucrativo: eu herdaria seu império, mas lidar com sua arrogância e prepotência era um preço alto demais...**

Eu a olhava espantado pelo seu cinismo. Como ela podia ser tão dissimulada? Eu nem sei como as palavras saíram da minha boca enquanto ela falava das bolsas de estudos dos 'Cotistas' que eram pagas por empresas como dos pais de Julian, Aiacos, Rada e da elite da escola. De repente me veio à mente um nome: Jabu. Ela tinha matado realmente Jabu como Shiryu e Hyoga disseram?

**- O Jabu realmente foi um acidente. Como eu disse, esses dois me amavam e não queriam admitir. Sentiram-se rejeitados e começaram isso, usando o pobre Jabu de bode-expiatório. Realmente gostava dele, sabe... Fazia tudo que eu queria sem reclamar, um bom cãozinho adestrado. Infelizmente o que te contei era verdade, mas não contei para meu avô que eu o fechei no armário. Afinal, ele ia perguntar o que fazia no seu escritório. Aliás, nesse dia que soube de alguns contratos interessantes. Sabia que todo aluno tem um seguro de vida em caso de acidente e morte? Não sei se os pais sabem disso, mas é interessante... Ikki sofreu um acidente e recebemos o dinheiro, assim como Mihu. Imagine isso aqui. **

Ela a vi abrir os braços e mostrando o corpo dos colegas e professores desmaiados, de Shiryu e Shun mortos. Nisso eu lembrei de Julian, do diretor e seu irmão, de Hyoga... Para ela aquilo era o que? Um grande espetáculo?

**- Desculpe, Seiya... Você será o responsável por tudo isso. Claro, não pensou em tudo sozinho. Aqueles dois idiotas e a vadia fizeram um bom trabalho. Nem eu teria feito melhor. Apenas precisei encenar tudo, acompanhar o roteiro deles...**

E o que ela acha que ia acontecer com ela? Sair impune? As minhas digitais estavam na arma, assim como os dela. Achavam que iam acreditar nela?

**- Claro que vão. veja... o primeiro tiro eu errei, foi na perna. O segundo será no peito. Legítima defesa! Eu sou a vítima, a grande perseguida, a mocinha da história. Quem vai desconfiar de mim? Eu vou me juntar com todos aqui... Não, no palco! Sim, eu seria a grande vítima da noite. Como Hyoga disse que faria? Ah sim, ele disse que ia me incinerar. Vamos. Anda! Anda logo!**

Caminhei, com dificuldade. Ombro ferrado, perna ferrada, e pular aqueles corpos não era uma tarefa muito fácil. Fui caminhando até o palco como ela disse. Tinha raiva, nojo... Mais por mim que por ela naquele momento por acreditar naquela carinha de anjo dissimulado. Cada vez que a olhava pelos ombros, via a arma apontada para as minhas costas. Subi os degraus e me apoiei nas escadas do fundo que davam sustentação às cortinas improvisadas e outras firulas que tinham sido enfeitadas.

Mas, cara, nada fazia sentido naquilo. O que ela ganhava fazendo aquilo tudo? Mero prazer? brincadeira? Se Hyoga e Shiryu não exageraram, eles disseram que ela adorava 'brincar' com ele, com as pessoas. Aquilo tudo foi o que?

**- Tu é burro ou o que? Olha, meu avô ou quem quer que tenha feito aqueles seguros tinha bons interesses por trás. Os únicos que sabiam disso foi os dois irmãozinhos que andaram futricando onde não devia, e Afrodite é bom de artes e... sabia que ele ótimo com caligrafia? Sim, ele percebeu assinaturas nos documentos e estavam reunindo provas para entregar à polícia. Esse dinheiro salvaria o nome do meu avô. Achava que casaria com Julian por que? Dinheiro! Achei uma mina muito maior que me livraria daquilo, e o seguro do Julian era bem compensador. **

Dinheiro. Era tudo por dinheiro? Seguros de vida assinados desconhecidos dos pais e os dois irmãos sabiam disso e por isso mortos? Isso fazia muito mais sentido. Por isso, talvez, não fizeram nada quando Hyoga e Shiryu reclamaram, não podiam gerar desconfianças. Os professores estariam cientes disso? Ao menos Afrodite sim, mas e o resto? Então, tudo seria um golpe? Mas e a escola? Ela seria fechada, e comentei isso. Saori gargalhou de maneira histérica, o que me assustou, quase caindo se não fosse uma corda que tinha ali que fez as cortinas se moverem atrás de Saori, não deixando que ela notasse.

**- Estou nem aí para a escola. O dinheiro que isso vai gerar são milhões e milhões. A escola pode ser fechada, as dívidas serão pagas e que se dane! Tudo é descartável, Seiya, por que o espanto? Eles descartaram você, seus amigos, enciumados porque eu o escolhi esta noite. Oh! A carinha de Hyoga e Shiryu era tão fofa! Mas já chega. Fica quieto porque três tiros seria demais. Dois é o máximo e vamos acabar logo com isso, ok?**

Disse levantando a mão com a arma. Eu trinquei os dentes e sorri, o que a espantou por alguns instantes perguntando do porque sorri e ela ouvir de mim que, as pessoas não eram descartáveis. Não eram um lixo como ela tratava desde sempre, mas que estava disposto abrir uma exceção no caso dela. Ela se irritou quando a chamei de lixo e estava pronta para meter o dedo no gatilho quando puxei a corda e a cortina, às suas, mover-se, chamando sua atenção naqueles breves segundos e desviando sua atenção. Era o que eu precisava para puxar a corda seguinte e derrubar uma chuva de confetes sobre ela, permitindo que me jogasse sobre ela e arrancando sua arma, jogando-a para fora do palco, sobre a mesa de bebidas e fazendo-a bater com a cabeça e desmaiar.

Eu estava sangrando, sem mais forças naquele momento. perdido e desesperado. Eu nem sabia o que fazer. Peguei a arma dela e fiquei com ele em mãos, apontando para Saori caso ela se levantasse. Com dificuldade mexi no bolso dos professores buscando um telefone. Não queria arriscar pegar aquele da qual Saori ligou, nem sabia se ela estava com ele ainda. Por sorte encontrei outro, quando liguei para a polícia... Precisei convencer que não era um trote, mantendo na linha para que me rastreassem, sei lá... e quando chegaram, senti um alívio, mas a culpa ainda me consumia...

.

.

.

**- Realmente encontramos documentos. Eles seriam despachados em nome dos dois irmãos. Um dos envelopes foi queimado, ou parcialmente, mas havia um outro que renderia ainda... uns 3 milhões de dólares de pagamento de seguros. Não pagaria a dívida dos Kido, mas fazendo um bom investimento, em alguns meses isso seria triplicado. **

Eu ouvi aquilo, meneando negativamente. Por fim, deixaram meu irmão entrar, a quem abracei e sendo liberado em seguida após assinar o depoimento. Era encaminhado no corredor enquanto via Saori, algemada, na outra sala, me olhando daquela mesma maneira de quando a protegia de ser morta por Shiryu e Hyoga, meus dois amigos ao lado de Shun. No fim, eram tão culpados quanto vítima de tudo aquilo.

A imprensa estava em peso na delegacia. O dia estava amanhecendo. Saí pelos fundos, direto para o carro da polícia que me levaria pra casa pelo próprio investigador Dohko e por mais dois policiais e meu irmão. Já tinha estado no hospital, feito todos os curativos. Tinha visto Ikki internado, em coma, assim como o outro gêmeo, Kanon. Mihu estava recebendo alta. Nada sabia, e não quis visitá-la para que visse meu estado. Quando ela soubesse, ficaria chocada, mas foi preservada de tudo.

**- Acabou, Seiya. Estamos voltando pra casa. **

Forcei um sorriso para Tenma, deixando cair uma lágrima. Olhando as casas enfeitadas para o dia das Bruxas, me deu calafrios, principalmente quando vi um garoto com uma foice e a roupa escura como vi Hyoga e Shiryu vestindo, levando a virar o rosto contra o peito do meu irmão. Em casa não havia um só enfeite de dia das Bruxas, e nunca mais haveria por minha causa, pelo o que aconteceu a mim. Quando deitei na cama, queria apenas dormir, e quando despertasse, que tudo não passou de um grande pesadelo após um filme trash de terror.

**FIM**


End file.
